In the field of double glazed articles such as doors and windows, it is desirable to reduce, where possible, emissions towards the outside of a building incorporating the article.
A known kind of double glazed article can include a frame made up of spacer elements, which are mounted at the sides of a chamber defined between two sheets of glass. The spacer keeps the two sheets of glass separate, and can reduce linear heat transmission through the double glazed article.
Double glazed articles may typically be provided with features such as locks, roller mechanisms, hinges and weather seals.